Charles Phipps
Charles Phipps (チャールズフィップス) is a code-named double Charles (the other being Charles Grey), and is a member of Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officers, as well as her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 15 As Charles Phipps is a codename, it is not known what his real name is. Appearance Phipps has short, ear-length, shaggy hair and a mole near the left side of his mouth. He generally looks more stoic and serious compared to his partner, Charles Grey. He is also slightly taller than Grey. As a member of Queen Victoria's service, he wears a similar suit to Grey and John Brown, with some modifications to suit his own style. He wears a double-breasted jacket with all buttons done up. Underneath, he wears a black tie and over it, he wears three lines of black rope, two of which come from the top of his right shoulder and loop underneath his left one, while the third loops over and under his right shoulder. Over his left breast, he wears a pin that consists of a bow with a profile view of Queen Victoria hanging below it on a short chain, identical to Grey's. He wears two belts, with one slung lower on his hips than the other. He also carries a sword near his left hip. The sword has a black blade and has a slightly ornate handguard, which appears to consist of twisted metal in a straight line. Personality Of the two Charles, Phipps seems to be the more serious one, responding solemnly to statements the other makes and approaching situations with a more calm demeanor. He also does not seem nearly as prone to fighting, instead watching Grey take on Baldroy and Mey-Rin alone, and helping Mey-Rin up after Grey knocks her down. Nevertheless, Phipps is also extremely skilled and is capable of moving at high speeds. He sews a flower into Finnian's hat in order to patch it, something Grey finds odd. However, he simply insists that he can do such work because he is a "top-class butler." Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus thumb|right|190px|Grey, Phipps, and John watch the Kelvin manor. He is initially seen with John Brown and Charles Grey, watching Baron Kelvin's manor burn, although his name is not revealed at this time. Grey complains that the task is so pitiful that that maybe they are being punished, but Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria. He adds that all that matters is her will.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 The Writer's Visit thumb|right|190px|Phipps sews a flower into Finnian's hat. Phipps arrives with Grey at the Phantomhive manor, where they lets themselves in by cutting down the door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are in the kitchen, the room Grey cut into, and immediately go on the defensive. While Grey attacks Mey-Rin and Baldroy, Phipps watches calmly and does not intervene. When Sebastian stops the fight, he and Grey formally introduce themselves, and reveal that they have a message from the queen to Ciel Phantomhive. Sitting down with Ciel, they explain that the queen would like Ciel to host a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time. While Ciel initially refuses, Grey points out that the queen is not pleased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark Circus mission, prompting Ciel to agree in order to redeem himself. They then take their leave, and on the way out, they encounter Finnian. Using exceptional speed, Phipps fixes Finnian's hat, much to both Finnian's and Grey's surprise. Ship Voyage During Elizabeth Middleford's flashback, a younger Phipps and Grey are at a jousting match, watching two opponents fight against each other. Phipps is noticeably impressed when one opponent overwhelmed the other skillfully. He asks his companion of the winner of the jousting match is Alexis Leon Middleford's son, the one rumored to be a genius with the sword. Grey corrects him that the genius is his daughter as Elizabeth removes her protective helmet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 5 They both stare at her afterwards, Phipps's expression pertaining to inquisition while Grey's expression is a scowl.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 6 Quotes *"All that matters is her majesty the queen's will."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 38 *(To Finnian) "Disorder in your clothes is disorder in your heart ... boy."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 23 *"I'm a top-class butler who can respond in any emergency." References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Queen's Servants